


New Year's Day

by suckersoprano



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, M/M, New Year's Eve, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Teasing, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckersoprano/pseuds/suckersoprano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick gets one cruel surprise in his head to start the new year and ties Craig down to accomplish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Day

                Last year was the year Rick managed to convince his shut-in boyfriend to go out to a party for New Year’s Eve at a friend’s house, but this year, Craig insisted on having a quiet evening at home. Since the year before resulted in some very heavy petting in public, Rick agreed on the condition that it was at his place and he’d make the plans. Naturally, given Rick’s fondness for dangerous ideas, Craig was pleasantly surprised to arrive and find nothing more than a quiet candlelit, homemade dinner with champagne and small talk. That was much more subtle than he expected from Rick, who made a point of the last year being an explosive end and a pick-up-the-pieces beginning.

                “Done with dinner, sweetheart?” Rick asked as they picked at the little bit of dessert he’d picked up, made by a mutual friend, “Got a surprise for ya.”

                Craig raised an eyebrow suspiciously, “A surprise? Please don’t tell me you have something needlessly reckless planned.”

                “Nope, don’t think so,” he shrugged, standing to clear away the plates.

                Wary, Craig stood to help him. The New Year’s Eve before they began dating, he and another _boneheaded_ friend of theirs had it in their heads to set off a series of bottle rockets. Being the responsible one, Craig was the one tasked with driving Rick to the emergency room when he nearly lost a finger. The scar was still there between Rick’s middle and ring finger, sometimes Craig still checked. It seemed, though, as they quietly rinsed off the dishes, that Rick was being quite serious about this surprise not being too reckless. This was a good sign; hospital trips and public drunk groping could be set aside this year.

                “So what is your surprise, hm?” Craig asked after drying off his hands.

                “Oh nothin’,” Rick said with a small, knowing smile and a shrug. He took the towel out of Craig’s hands and dried his own; they next went to Craig’s waist, pulling him closer for a small kiss, “Jus’ got a little somethin’ for ya.”

                Before Rick could be questioned about it, he yanked a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it up, “If it’s gonna be a surprise, ‘m gonna hafta blindfold ya.”

                Craig eyed him, but decided it was perhaps worth risking it, “Alright,” he said, lifting his chin and shutting his eyes.

                Once blindfolded, Rick took him by the shoulders and steered him through the apartment, completely confusing Craig on where he was being taken. He took a deep breath, trying to put some trust in his boyfriend. Eventually, he was seated on a chair and Rick’s large hands were pulling open the buttons on his shirt and pressing it open. Every time Craig tried to sit up and participate, he was pushed back down until his shirt was completely off. His hands were batted away every time they tried to pull at the blindfold; trust Rick to have come up with a sexual surprise of some kind. Not that Craig _minded_ , he thought when next came his belt which was immediately tossed on the floor and his pants yanked down with them.

                “It appears you’re in some kind of hurry,” Craig observed, letting his hands roam Rick’s shoulders as he leaned over Craig and kissed his stomach.

                “Peaches, y’dunno th’half’a it yet,” he chuckled; his mouth was back on his skin in a second and Craig’s trousers were pulled completely off. Warm hands pushed his knees apart and cupped his groin through his boxers; Craig shifted his hips up with a hum of pleasure, “Silk, nice,” Rick chuckled, massaging his length over the slippery material.

                His hands were removed and wrapped around both of Craig’s thin wrists pressing them against the cushion of the chair. He turned his head, swearing he heard a small clink of metal, but Rick tilted his chin back, roughly pressing his mouth on Craig’s to distract him. It worked; he paid no mind to the louder shuffling of metal and something being secured around his wrists while their tongues were sliding together. The grip on his wrists was suddenly gone he realized while gently suckling on Rick’s tongue, so he tried to move his hands to bury them in his partner’s hair, but they didn’t move past his neck, restrained by something loose, but very firm. The blonde broke away from the kiss, attempting to see without remembering the blindfold.

                “Rick…,” he mumbled, unsure.

                “Jus’ t’keep ya in line for a bit, babe, don’t worry,” the mirth in Rick’s voice was pretty damn obvious.

                Craig attempted to move his hands again and found there was a long _bar_ stretching between his wrists, just behind his neck with cuffs keeping them in place. Rick began to attach something around Craig’s neck, he struggled slightly, but eventually gave in to what felt like a cool leather collar around his neck. Upon further struggle, he realized that the bar was attached to the collar as well. Craig didn’t have much time to grumble about it; Rick was already tugging down the silk boxers and ran his mouth up his length.

                “Mmngh!” he was caught by surprise, unconsciously bucking his hips up toward Rick’s mouth, struggling against the bar across his shoulders.

                One long, leisurely lick across the bottom vein of his cock had Craig distracted enough not to notice some more subtle rustling of metal until he felt the exact same cool leather around his ankles. The very _second_ he noticed, the head of his arousal was in Rick’s mouth with a hard, _distracting_ suck. He cried out with a breathy, whining keen, lifting his legs to try to wrap them around Rick’s shoulders, but they were pressed down easily… by another bar between his ankles.

                “Riiick…,” he whimpered, trying to think through the mouth around his cock; it was quickly moving downward with the faintest brush of teeth. This was going to be a quick finish if Rick wasn’t careful; Craig was already feeling completely trapped, exposed, and vulnerable, which was quickly translating into insanely aroused. If the way he was still attempting to rock his hips into Rick’s mouth was any indication, he was already coming undone. Sudden cool air replaced Rick’s warm mouth; Craig sucked in a hissing breath and flinched from the sudden change. Something snug was forced down over his cock and settled at the base. Craig almost swore, of course, a cock ring.

                “There,” Rick announced with a light peck on Craig’s open mouth, “Gotcha all set up fer tonight.”

                Craig tried to squirm, but he was pretty securely parked on the chair. The bar between his legs had been attached to the legs of the chair and without the use of his arms, he could not pull himself into a sitting position. He was stuck, arms trapped near his shoulders by a bar behind his neck and his legs forced open by one between his feet. All he could do was move his hips, but that only slid him further down on the chair. Rick stood with a chuckle that elicited a growl from the back of Craig’s throat.

                “Don’t bother strugglin’ too much, darlin’,” exactly _when_ Rick’s voice got close to his ear, Craig didn’t know, “This’s yer surprise. Gonna make ya come right at midnight, great way t’start a new year, don’tcha think?”

                Craig shivered and tried to shift away from the voice, but it did him no good, “ _Rick_ , it is _10:30_ , you expect me to sit here for an hour and a half?!”

                The more he tried to sound tough and unaffected, the more he squirmed; his backside was beginning to slip off of the edge of the chair. Rick’s big hands were right there to pull him back up, just enough to make sure he didn’t fall.

                “By my clock, looks like it’s ‘bout 10:45,” Rick pointed out while moving away from the chair, “N’ as for sittin’ there …, y’aint gonna sit… not th’whole time.”

                Sounds of Rick messing with something solid, pulling it off of what Craig recognized by sound as his coffee table reached the little blonde’s ears. Something very _loudly_ buzzed, making him jump with a small squeak. … _OH._ Craig understood now and it took his reckless boyfriend’s returning steps to remember that maybe he _didn’t_ want to be teased for that long. It appeared that Rick was definitely _not_ in a hurry for anything, much to Craig’s dismay. It was far too late for that kind of thought process; the buzzing stopped and something smooth and solid was dragged across his cock and balls. Something Craig had a sinking feeling was the culprit of the earlier buzzing.

                His breathing hitched when that buzzing returned, lower than before, quieter, pressing at what he now realized was a cock ring around his arousal. It vibrated angrily against the snug rubber ring; the sensation shot straight up his entire shaft. Craig’s mouth fell open, silently moaning at the unfamiliar and indirect sensation; he bucked his hips up when something cold and much more familiar was pressed against his entrance. Even if Craig fought to keep him out, it was easy for Rick’s fingers to slip inside of him and slowly stretch him open.

                “R-Rick, a-ahhn…,” he groaned, first sounding like he was trying to actually say something, “An… an hour? P-please, you can’t be serious!”

                A hard, almost cruel rub against his prostate gave him the answer; Craig arched up with a real moan this time. The buzzing on the cock ring stopped and the fingers from inside of him removed; he foolishly thought he could relax for a moment, letting himself sick back into the chair with a relieved sigh. He had all of three seconds before he was filled again; he made a choked sound of surprise, immediately trying to bite it back. The feeling was much smaller than he expected the vibe to be, but the more he struggled, the harder Rick pushed and the bigger the toy inside of him got. It wasn’t a vibrator, that was all he could divine, just something long and textured. Had Craig been thinking a bit clearer, he would’ve guessed what they were, but all he could do was attempt to twist away from the strand of beads pressed inside of him. Rick pushed them inside as far as they would go and sounded like he stepped away, from the sound of footsteps backing away from the chair.

                “Rick, don’t you even _DARE_ leave me here!” Craig tried to sound commanding, but it only came out as a quiet whine.

                Rough fingers circled his cock, stroking very, very loosely, “’m right here, Peaches, don’tcha worry,” he assured him, though the laughing tone didn’t make Craig feel much better , “’m jus’ enjoyin’ th’view. Yer all flushed, spread, ‘n at m’mercy, can’t blame me for wantin’ t’look.”

                Before Craig had a second to retort, the beads were moving inside of him and he slammed his hips back on the chair before he could do something embarrassing. His abused, bitten lip was turning even redder under his attention and the damned blindfold made him completely unaware when more lube was poured over his throbbing cock. He sharply exhaled at the cold feeling drizzled across him, only warmed when hands were on him again, spreading the slippery mess all across his length. His bitten lip was almost given a scrap of mercy when he opened his mouth to ask what in the world Rick was doing, but the words died in his throat when something rubbery and _tight_ was shoved down on his cock. There was no weight on him; it wasn’t Rick, though he could feel the larger man’s hand around the material. Craig’s voice finally found him again with a gasp that tapered off into a wheeze as whatever it was around his cock was pulled up and down gently, gripping and stroking his cock in a way no hand could have even _dreamed_ of doing.

                Craig’s hands flexed uselessly, wanting to hold on to something for dear life, “What IS that!?” he managed to wail.

                Rick chuckled and tightened his grip slightly, moving ever so slightly faster, “S’called a sleeve if I ‘member right. If I keep pushin’…,” he illustrated his point by shoving the sleeve completely down Craig’s cock. Craig dug his fingernails into his palms with a long throaty groan as an opening on the other side of the sleeve gripped the head of his cock, but Rick kept going, forcing it through the rubbery material until the entire head had popped through, “Fits pretty damn nice, don’tcha think?” Rick teased, tracing the pad of his finger along the ridge.

                It was true; Craig could feel the hard cock ring and the rubber sleeve touching, not leaving any space to see the skin underneath. The rubber encased his cock tightly; if he even wanted to think about coming, it was not happening unless both, if not just one of those toys came off of him. He finally remembered to breathe again when Rick’s rough fingertips left the head of his cock alone; he gulped down air and tried to relax. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he was willing to bet it was nowhere _near_ an hour.

                “11:20, not bad, Peaches, over half an hour,” Rick said, as though he’d read Craig’s mind.

                “Ooohhh, nonono,” Craig moaned, trying to twist his hips, hoping to dislodge the sleeve or even just… do _something_ to resist, “Rick, please,” he said, tone still sadly not firm enough to be convincing.

                “Y’asked for it.”

                “What—Nonono _oooh, god!_ ” Craig cried out when the beads inside of him began to move, faster this time, curling and ribbing right along his entrance, teasing at the most sensitive parts of him.

                The more he twisted and bucked, the further the beads were shoved inside of him; they gradually got bigger and Craig couldn’t even anticipate them, they seemed to change shape and size. The buzzing began again, Craig flinched and gasped when it was pressed against his perineum and dragged upward, all while the beads were thrust into him mercilessly. The vibration met his sack and paid close attention to each side of it, shooting a disconcerting _tickling_ sensation all through his abdomen. All the blonde could do was shudder and try to get out of the way, but it was no use; Rick had him firmly in place and no amount of pleading was going to get him to stop—when the vibration started to drag over the sleeve, that didn’t stop Craig from trying, at the very least.

                All that came out of his mouth was a very faint whimper and a shuddering exhale when the vibe passed over the sleeve, but his mouth got moving when it was dragged across the very tip of his arousal that was _throbbing_ and almost painful. “ _Rick,_ I swear to— _aaanngghh!_ ” it seemed that threats didn’t work, all it made Rick do was snicker and press the vibe against his slit harder, “O- _oh_ , _please, god!_ ” Craig whined.

                It only got worse, the beads were very slowly being pulled out of him, but the vibe didn’t stop dragging all across the ridge, the slit, and the vein on his cock. Suddenly the vibration stopped and Rick pulled away, leaving Craig limp against the chair, panting heavily in an attempt to catch his breath. He didn’t remember hearing Rick yanking off his clothes, all he knew was that the bar between his legs was being lifted, bending his knees to his chest, exposing him even _more_ than he had been before. By that point, Craig almost expected to feel the familiar stretch of Rick pushing inside of him. His jaw almost hurt from how far open he’d held it, grunting in effort to stay relaxed with the ridiculous amount of distraction he had attached to him right now. Rick’s hand was on his shoulder, pushing him down further on the chair and on Rick’s length until Craig could hear a slap of skin.

                “Y’kin do it, sweetheart,” Rick’s low rumbling voice was in his ear again, making him shiver and almost snarl in defiance, getting him only another chuckle in return, “11:45, jus’ fifteen more minutes, hold out a little longer fer me.”

                Time was quickly getting sucked away, apparently; the news shocked Craig that Rick had been cruelly teasing him for over twenty minutes after he’d gotten his ‘setup’ all together. Now even fifteen minutes was far too long to wait with the amount of stimulation he was receiving. Reflections on time flying were completely forgotten while Rick rocked his hips, gritting out a moan of his own. Pressure was put on the bar holding his legs open, Rick started to move faster, thrusting very gently, but insistently. By his labored breathing, it seemed pretty clear that he was forced to control himself just as much as he’d bound up Craig for the same purpose. Craig could feel his tense movements and his warm breath on his ear that ended in a very quiet, very low groan of restrained pleasure. Seeing an opportunity for revenge, Craig clenched down as hard as he could manage, getting Rick to grunt a little louder and push the bar down harder with a sharp thrust.

                “Aungh!”

                “ _Shit!”_

                They groaned almost simultaneously, both getting backfired on, partially. Rick slowed down immediately, but sped up his pace overall, both hands gripping the bar and using it as an anchor to push his hips forward. Craig’s completely hazed mind was long gone, his bound hands grasped for nothing while Rick thrust into him, gradually picking up speed. By the way his heart was pounding in his head and in his cock, he didn’t realize for some time that he wasn’t making the least amount of progress freeing his hands, even longer for him to realize that he was outright _screaming_ incoherently. His nonsensical _begging_ was punctuated by Rick groaning above him, steadily picking up his pace, and relentlessly pushing Craig’s knees against his chest. Upon hearing his own voice again, Craig managed to make sense again.

                “ _Ooooh god_ , pleasepleaseplease,” he pleaded mindlessly, “ _I-It HURTS!_ ”

                Lips pressed against his chin, feverishly pressing against his face and the corners of his mouth while Rick murmured praise and encouragement, “Almost there, angel, hold on. _Gggodammit_ ,” he groaned suddenly.

                “No, _NOW_ , _PLEASE!_ ” the blonde moaned, doing his best to thrust back down and rut against Rick’s cock, making the other man’s groaning much louder, much needier.

                It took some effort and a noise of almost pained pleasure, but Rick stopped thrusting altogether and leaned back. Craig growled angrily and tried to thrust down, but his position didn’t allow him to move much. A sudden cool breeze whipped across him, but Rick was pressing against him in no time again, bringing back what sounded like ringing in his hear with heavy pounding into him.

                “Jus’ ‘bout time,” he gritted out with his fingers digging into Craig’s thighs until his knuckles turned white.

                Craig nearly hissed in frustration again, but he was cut off by a very loud shout of **TEN.** Horrified, he turned his face in Rick’s direction, mouth agape. **NINE.** They were within earshot of what sounded like a very _large_ group of people. Craig didn’t have much time to ponder on the matter; Rick doubled his efforts, slamming into him with an equally frustrated grunt. **EIGHT.** Every trick he could possibly have thought of was employed to keep himself from screeching moans, but no matter how much he tried everything short of swallowing his own tongue, they tumbled past his lip to join the other man’s unabashed noises. **SEVEN.** Something that was spilling from his mouth sounded like a desperate plea for this to stop, but it just as easily could have been begging for release. Craig’s cock was swollen and pained, but Rick had no sympathy, gripping the plastic sleeve he’d firmly set around his cock. **SIX.** That _damned_ sleeve was pumped around his cock, making Craig _shriek_ , but he could not be heard over the crowd anymore. **FIVE.** With a sharp, painful upward motion, the sleeve was pulled off of his cock, completely soaked with pre-come. Craig barely registered it hitting the floor with a wet sound. **FOUR.** Rick’s hands were back on his thighs, pressing right into the fingerprints he’d left there before, gasping and moaning right along with Craig. **THREE.** The blonde yanked at the bar holding his wrists, futilely trying to reach the cock ring, Rick had _said_ , but he was too delirious to consider it. **TWO.** Rick finally _tore_ off the ring after what felt like _years_ after he’d put it on. **ONE _._ **

The blindfold was torn off just as the crowed started to scream a happy new year, Craig’s eyes were already rolled upward. He hoarsely gasped while he came across his stomach enough to almost reach his own face; frantic, driven nearly mad by the torture, he thrust down on Rick inside of him who had held still. The other man didn’t have much left in him either, shuddering very violently while he finished as well. Once Craig relaxed just enough to see straight, he could hear the first few bars of Auld Lang Syne and the thundering crack of fireworks.

                Rick had apparently dragged a chair just in front of his balcony, so they could watch the fireworks along with executing his little plan. Wearily, Craig tried to lift his head, seeing Rick attempting to unbuckle the straps around his hands. The dark-haired man tugged him forward, crushing his mouth against Craig’s in a deep kiss. The blonde barely had the energy to wrap his arms around his neck to reciprocate, both of them breaking apart with a heavy breath.

                “Happy New Year, Peaches,” Rick grinned, leaning his chin on the other’s sternum.

                “Y… We better not… have been heard,” Craig panted, just barely managing to work up a glare.

                “Crowd’s too loud, ya fuss,” Rick laughed, sounding tired himself.

                “C-Close the door… and bed. Now,” Craig huffed.

                Rick turned his head to see the last bunch of fireworks getting shot into the sky, spreading streaks of yellow, green, pink, and purple across the sky. He finally worked up the energy to lift himself up and completely release Craig from the spreader bars he’d put on him. A small pile of ‘tools’ were accumulating next to the chair, Craig gazed at them, too tired to disapprove now; he clutched Rick’s elbow for a moment and finally made his way to the bedroom. Rick scooped him up instead dragging him to bed.

                “Hips hurt,” Craig grumbled.

                “Yeah, better’n goin’ t’th’ hospital this time, don’tcha think?” Rick teased.

                “Next year, I’M making the plans,” Craig said firmly, “…but, yes.”

                Rick snickered triumphantly all the way to bed. Craig figured he could have that little victory this time. Evening the score was just 365 days away…


End file.
